reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Lobo the Wolf
is a rare animal spawn in Red Dead Redemption, and a part of the Master Hunter Challenge. Description Lobo is a giant solid black wolf with glowing yellow eyes. He can be hunted and skinned. After killing him, the-player can sell his provisions. The name Lobo means wolf in Spanish, but it is possibly based on the wolf, Lobo, from the book "Lobo the King of Currumpaw", who preyed on New Mexican settler's livestock and cheated death each time the settlers attempted to kill him. Location In Singleplayer, Lobo can be found near Aurora Basin, in the Northwest end of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. He must be killed and skinned to complete Master Hunter - Rank 10, along with Gordo the Boar and Brumas the Bear. Multiplayer Master Hunter II: Rank 2 Find the legendary wolf "Lobo" and kill him. Reward: 250xp, New title. In Redemption Multiplayer, can be found in Barranca, a small area in Nuevo Paraiso, just southeast of Chuparosa. Lobo will appear after killing waves of wolves that spawn. He is indicated by a red skull on the mini map. Tips and Tricks *Being mounted on a horse can be useful. If surrounded by wolves, the horse will be attacked first. *Sometimes the wolves can become glitched and will spawn underground. This will stop Lobo from appearing and you will need to exit the area for a few minutes and try again. *Lobo might spawn in the water and drown. If you leave the area for a while and come back he will respawn. *In Multiplayer, get up the ramp in the broken down house on top of the plateau. Use the terrain as an advantage and stay on the high ground to defeat the wolves. *Lobo can be easily taken down with one shot to the head with the Buffalo Rifle. *Ride into the water of Aurora Basin after locating Lobo the Wolf, because he won't follow into the water, and then get an easy kill. *In Multiplayer, another good tactic is to jump on top of a rock and just camp there. Once Lobo appears, just fill him with lead. *Lobo sells best in Nuevo Paraiso ($144 for Lobo's fur, $96 for Lobo's meat and $132 for Lobo's heart). You only get 50% of this in West Elizabeth and Thieves Landing, and 75% elsewhere. *Lobo's provisions can be sold at Nuevo Paraiso for a grand total of $558.(With Honor Rank Peacemaker)OR $1116 if you wore Expert Hunter Outfit. *You can easily kill Lobo using the High Power Pistol *it takes 3-5 shots with the Buffalo rifle in the body to kill Lobo *Wearing the Expert Hunter outfit will let you gather twice as many materials from Lobo *It takes 3-5 tomahawks to kill Lobo. *Be careful, sometimes many wolves will spawn and if too many spawn, Lobo's corpse may disappear. *One throwing knfe to the head will kill him. Trivia *Lobo in both Spanish and Portuguese means wolf, making his name Wolf the Wolf. *Lobo has been known not to attack the player unless they attack him first, this may be due to the player fast travelling right where he spawns, or it may just be a glitch. This may also occur if he spawns at near the same time as Brumas the bear. *Sometimes, after he has been killed, his eyes may glow. They also may look slighty bloated. Gallery 100_0980.JPG|Close-up of Lobo. 100 0982.JPG|Farther shot of Lobo. Videos Video:Red Dead Redemption: Best Wolf Hunting Location & Legendary Lobo Wolf ( Very Funny ) In *HD* Video:SANY0008.MP4|Lobo Glitch Video Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- Category:Redemption animals Category:Rare spawns Category:Legendary animals Category:Hunting Category:Image Enhancement